NYPD Jew
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: This is the summary to Picking Up The Pieces Of A Broken Heart. Yes It's short but, a writer has to feel good about their work before it goes and gets published. I feel really good about it, and just take it for what the title says.


**NYPD Jew**

**Chapter One**

**I Hate This Job**

Max walked in the living room and found his wife of six and a half years, asleep on the couch. She had just came in from work not maybe even an hour ago. He went to move her upstairs because he knew all the kids would be in from school in no time, and that Maggie would be busy with her computer in the living room, talking to God only knows who. Max was right. Five minutes after he discovered Fran, dead to the world asleep on the couch, here comes the whole motley crew.

"You are so dumb Madison!" Mason screams at his sister.

"Hey! All of you, be quiet. Your mom's trying to sleep. She worked since last night. Where's Charisma? Did you get her from her kindergarten class Maggie?" Max tells them.

"Yeah. She's in the car. She won't come inside." Maggie says, making Fran wake up a little bit.

"What's wrong with her honey?" Fran asks.

"I don't know mom. She wouldn't say anything. I've got jobs to apply for. See ya all at supper." Maggie replies, taking off upstairs. Maggie is now 20, Brighton is 18, Grace is 12, Mason and Madison, are even 12, and Charisma is 6. Max is always saying it's so crazy having three of them that are the same age, but Grace was in gradeschool with Fran's first two before they all became family. Fran tries to sit up, but falls right back over, missing the couch arm, and falling on the floor.

"Oh damn! Fran, sweetheart. You are beyond wiped out ain't ya? Come on, upstairs you go." Max says, laughing a bit while picking her up to take her to their room. He gets her to their room and lays her on the bed and covers her up. He then goes downstairs to let Niles know to check on her every now and then. He goes to get Charisma out of the car and she's crying because of a bad day at school. It seems like someone was picking on her. All of the kids go out in the yard to play when Grace runs back inside and says Charisma is in a tree and won't come down.

"She's backtalking dad." Grace tells him. They go out to get her, and all the noise wakes Fran up.

"Damn it! No more quiet time for me. I'll kill them all before the day's out." Fran grumbles, slowly getting out of bed and going to the backyard.

"Charisma, get out of that tree, now!" Maggie hollers up to her. Charisma throws down a walnut and smacks her sister on top of the head with it.

"Make me Maggie." Charisma retorts.

"Charisma May! Move your tuchis and get down here." Fran calls up to her. She just stays where she is, when Maggie climbs up and grabs ahold of her foot. With one swift yank, Charisma falls and Brighton catches her.

"Not fair Maggie. Not fair at all!" Charisma yells. First, Brighton smacks her behind, then Fran does.

"You were told just yesterday that I was not going to get in until late this afternoon. I've only been home for an hour and a half. I'd like to get some sleep, and when your brothers and sisters tell you to do something, you listen to them. You're not going to Grandma's tonight. Get inside with Uncle Niles and Aunt C.C." Fran says, smacking her butt again. This only makes her stick her tongue out at her mother, to which Max smacks her mouth for it. She takes off in the house and yells out, "I hate you both!" Fran just stands there with her hands on her hips.

"Good, our work here is done. Maggie honey, can you make it down okay?" Fran replies, then turning her attention to Maggie.

"I think so mom. I just have to kick these shoes off first. They are kind of slippery." Maggie replies, trying to get down. Everyone is headed back inside when Fran hears a branch snap. She turns back to where Maggie is, and sees her fall out of the tree from seven feet above the ground.

"AWW! Mom!" Maggie screams from the wind being knocked out of her.

"Oh my God! Maggie, Maxwell! Maggie talk to me. Where are you hurting?" It takes ten minutes before Maggie can answer.

"My ribs, neck, and back." Maggie replies, while Max gets back outside with his phone to his ear calling 911.

At the hospital, Fran's jumping out of the back of the ambulance and letting them take over with maggie and get her registered. As they wait for the results of all her x rays, Fran tells Max, she's quitting her current job and joining the police force.

"I hate my current job Max. At least on the police force, I will have more time to be with you and the kids. I can come by the mansion periodically, and just say I'm only driving by. I want to make a difference for all those women that don't get as lucky as I did, and make it out of an abusive relationship." Fran says, as the doctor comes and gives the news.

"She's on some strong painkillers right now. She will be here for about another hour, then we will let her go. She has two broken ribs, a sprained neck, and a badly bruised back. We went ahead and called her ribs broke because they are hairline fractures for now. She's lucky she didn't break her neck." The doctor tells them. They both thank him and go sit with Maggie until she wakes up. Max knows better than to try and talk Fran out of anything when she makes up her mind about something, so he just tells her, to be careful and go for it with the police force.

**Chapter Two**

**A Month Into The New Job**

It's 7:30 and everyone's at supper, except for Fran. She works nights on the force, but she loves it.

"Dad, should we wake mom up to eat before she goes to work? She's got to be hungry." Grace asks.

"No. She will eat when she's ready to. Don't anyone wake her up. I'm proud of her for doing this, but I wish they could've put her on mornings." Max replies, when they hear movement right above them.

"Sounds like Fran's awake Max." C.C says, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Good morning everyone." Fran says, in the biggest yawn than they've ever seen her give before.

"Sweet pea, it's after 7:30 in the evening." C.C tells her.

"What time did you say it is?" Fran asks, now wide awake.

"Well, let's see. 7:45 now, why? What's wrong?" C.C asks, looking down at her watch then back up at Fran.

"I've got to be at work in an hour. Damn it. I've got to stop sleeping so late." Fran says, jumping out of her chair and grabbing a couple pieces of a steak that's been cut and a few cherry tomatoes, then she takes off back upstairs to get ready. She eats her supper on the way back to her's and Max's room. Once she gets done with her shower, she just pulls her hair back in a tail. She was told no big hair or extravegance, while on the clock. She is at least able to put her makeup on though.

"Sweetheart, if you have to be at work by 8:45, you better get a move on. It's 8:15 now." Max says, coming in the bathroom where she's seated in front of the mirror.

"Yeah I know honey. I'm keeping an eye on the time. Thank you though. Oh, on my way home in the morning, is there anything I need to get at the store?" Fran replies, doing her eye liner. She does a double check on making sure it's done right, then she gets up and leaves the bathroom.

"No. You know you don't have to go to the store anymore. Niles does that for us." Max tells her.

"Well, maybe so, but we can at least go to the store for ourselves. He does enough babe." Fran says, seeing the time. She hugs and kisses Max, then darts downstairs to tell the rest of the group bye and she loves them. She then heads off to work.

Three hours later, Fran is at her desk going over some files when she gets a phone call from her boss.

"In my office if you don't mind Fran. Thank you." The chief tells her. She gets up and goes in to see the chief whom she loves to death. She's always telling her family how much of a cracker jack she is.

"Hey girlfriend. You seem bored at your desk all day long, so I'm letting you go out into the field with Micheals today. Ya know, give ya a try, see how you do. What do you think?" Malorie tells her. Fran starts jumping up and down on that note.

"Oh Malorie, thank you. I've been wanting to do this for awhile. Where are we going." Fran says, and finally stop jumping around long enough to talk.

"Well, there's been a series of thefts and mugging in Central Park of a night. I'm skeptical about sending a rookie out there at almost midnight, but you will be with Micheals, so I'm not too worried. But, you keep a sharp eye out. You've been trained in firearms and when to lose them and when not too. You be careful. You have them kids to think about. I know the two oldest are adults now, but the other four are not even teenagers yet." Malorie says, explaining everything so Fran will be careful.

"I promise Malorie. I will listen to Micheals to the fullest." Fran assures her.

Micheals and Fran are strolling around Central Park, and Fran gets an idea.

"Why don't we since we are in traditional street clothes anyway, how about we just play it out like we are on a date or something? I mean, I've seen it done at the academy. No one will suspect that we are here on duty, if we are just on a midnight date or outting." Fran tells him. So they try that, and just sit on a park bench for awhile talking. Not ten minutes into their stakeout, they hear something in the bushes. Micheals tells Fran to hang back for a few. He goes to check it out, and a man is mugging a little old woman. It's Yetta.

"That's it buddy! Get off of my grandmother." Fran yells, jumping on the guy. Right before she knocks him out cold, he pulls out a knife and cuts her arm, requiring stitches.

**Chapter Three**

**Taking Time Off**

Fran and Micheals are back in the office when Malorie lets her have it.

"Are you gonna go to the hospital or do I have to drag you there, kicking and screaming?" Malorie asks her.

"Micheals said I needed to go, but if I do, Max will have a fit." Fran replies. Micheals, who's name is Alan, tells her she needs to go and don't worry about what Max says. She agrees to go, but decides she will try to hide it from Maxwell.

Fran comes in around 7:30 in the morning, and after she puts her coat in the closet, she lays down on the couch for a few minutes. Max knew she was supposed to be coming in soon, so he comes in from the dining room and sees her laying there.

"Hey sweetheart. How was work?" Max asks.

"Great! I got to go on my first stakeout to Central Park! I apprehended a man who was mugging Yetta. Why she was in the park, I have no idea, but I did just fine." Fran says, getting excited. A bottle of painpills falls out of her purse and Max wants answers. Then he finds a note of medical leave.

"What's this?" Max asks, wanting her to be honest.

"Okay. I'll show you. I'm off until the stitches come out." Fran says, showing him the back of her left shoulder.

"Oh my God. Was you gonna try to hide this? Why would you do that?" Max asks.

"Because I was afraid if I told you, you would make me quit my job and I love it. This here, is just part of the territory." Fran tells him, hoping he will buy it.

"I would not have been mad at you, maybe just worried a little bit. Are you okay? Max asks, as Maggie slowly makes her way into the living room.

"I feel like crap." Maggie says, sitting beside Fran on the couch, and easing her head down onto Fran's lap. She still has the two broken ribs and having a hard time getting them to heal.

"Are you out of your pain medicine?" Fran asks her. Maggie nods her head yes and Fran gives her one of hers. Maggie goes and takes it, then falls asleep in the chair. Max gets ready to move her, but Fran stops him.

"Don't Max! She still has broken ribs. Move her the wrong way, one of them or both of them will puncture a lung. Leave her there. As to your question, yes, I'm fine. Just a little uncomfortable is all." Fran tells him, getting up and putting a blanket over Maggie. Then before anyone knows it, Charisma's up the tree again.

"Oh that does it, that does it! She's had it. Her little ass is grass. That's how her sister got hurt. Does she want to be next?" Max says, as him and Fran head out to the backyard.

"Charisma May, down here now!" Fran hollers up at her. She slowly climbs down from the tree and Fran lets her have it. With each swat, Charisma's crying and screaming.

"She only gave you three smacks. It's not she killed you. Get your little ass in the house." Max tells his screaming daughter. Fran gets on her cell phone and calls Sylvia.

"Ma, you and Daddy need to come over here and take Charisma for about a week. She's not on vacation where you can spoil her either. She's under punishment and we can't get through to her." Fran explains. Sylvia says they are on their way. Fran just goes back inside to somewhat enjoy her time off of work. She gets in the kitchen and there's broken glass, where Charisma threw a vase and shattered it. Niles has her then.

"That's it. Come here, now Charisma." Niles says, snapping his fingers and pointing to where he wants her.

"What Uncle Niles?" Charisma asks.

"You're lucky I'm getting you instead of Aunt C.C. Here, clean it up." Niles tells her. She takes the broom, but gives a sad look and says, "I'm just a little girl."

"I don't care if you are just a little girl. I bust my hump everyday here, and not for you to come in and destroy my work. You make the mess, you clean it up. Move!" Niles says, nailing her. She cries and whines the whole time, but cleans it up. Max and Fran can see from what just happened that, Niles is going to make an awesome Daddy when his and C.C's baby arrives. Fran's already starting to get antsy about being home and wanting to go back to work, but everyone tells her no, and she's staying home and taking care of herself.

Six weeks later, Fran's back to work and Maggie's all healed up. Charisma has calmed down quite a bit. Max is still working hard as usual, and the kids are out for summer vacation. Niles and C.C are busy with a new baby girl, that they named Elizabeth Claire. Everyone's just content with their lives and how things are going. Max can't believe how he once thought his life was over and he would never get a chance for happiness until he met Fran that fateful day in Central Park. They know that even though everyone said they were moving too fast, this was the right thing for all of them.

**THE END**


End file.
